


SPECIAL

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: High School AUs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Ian but not really, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ian, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Popular Mickey, Rich Mickey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey Milkovich the most feared and the most respected guy in school just turned 19 and he's throwing a party. Miraculously, Ian and his 15 year old freckled self has been invited. He's been in love with the youngest Milkovich brother for the longest time. Ofcourse he's going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ian looks like he did in season 1
> 
> (the smut is not _that_ explicit but it's detailed)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian was seated at their regular table in the cafeteria with his fellow unpopular classmates eating lunch, when the popular bad boy Mickey Milkovich stood on top of one of the tables. 

"Ugh, enough we get it, you're hot, rich and popular." one of the girls whose name Ian can't remember rolls her eyes and whispers loud enough for only those at the table to hear. 

The rest snicker and giggle but Ian just continues to stare intently at Mickey. Waiting to see what he was going to say. 

Mickey claps his hands as if he didn't already have everyone's attention. "Attention everyone!" okay, Ian rolls his eyes this time too. Though he still finds him endearing. Everything the guy does Ian loves. "As most of you know, my birthday is this weekend." cheers all around. "Only those invited can attend. Chris here, will bring you a flyer." he points at one of his _followers_ who waves a black paper in the air. "This is what you will use to get into the party. Loose it and you wont be allowed in. See you on Friday people!" 

Ian thinks Mickey just looked at him when he said that last sentence, but he knows that's just wishful thinking on his part. Ian is invisible. He keeps to himself and moves around the halls from class to class then goes home. He does not have any extra curriculum activities and is not a member of any clubs. He is a sophomore in love with a senior and it's so fucking stupid sometimes he laughs at himself. He watches as Mickey and his crew walk away and he goes back to his food. 

Mickey is nineteen and a senior because he got held back a few times. Suspensions and failing classes, Mickey had only started showing interest in studying this year; his final year. Ian is in the same class as Mickey's sister Mandy. But they've never spoken. Ian doesn't have the guts. The Milkovich kids are tough as nails and have lots of money. Everyone knew Terry Milkovich was into some illegal shit, but no one dared to speak of it. 

His bad boy demeanor and his money made Mickey one of the most popular and definitely the most feared guy in school. Rumor had it that he was gay, but no one could prove anything and no one would dare ask him. So there's no way Mickey could even know Ian existed, leave alone look at his direction. 

That evening after classes Ian stands by his locker holding his books to his chest and looks on sadly as Chris gives out the invites. He knew he wasn't getting one of those, even if he had been in love with the birthday boy for as long as he can remember. He sighs and walks out of the school. He has just stepped outside when,

"Gallagher!"

Ian turns around. His jaw almost drops to the floor when he sees _Chris_ running after him. What?!! 

Ian knows that's his name but he still looks around just to be sure. Maybe Lip is behind him. 

"I'm talking to you Gallagher, Jesus." Chris rolls his eyes and pulls out a flyer. Ian literally can't believe his eyes. "I honestly don't know what he sees in you."

"Wha...t? Me?"

"Yeah you, and your freckles and stupid bangs."

"Mickey invited _me_ to his party?" 

Chris huffs in frustration and throws the flyer at him. Ian tries his best to grab it so it doesn't fall but it does anyway. He quickly reaches for it and wipes it on his T-shirt. It's gonna take a while for it to load that he got an invite.. Suddenly Ian is glad he's not close to anyone he needs to tell about this because they wouldn't believe him.

 

~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. He pushes his bangs around in his forehead and wonders if he should just cut them. He shakes his head and frowns at them as they move. 

_I honestly don't know what he sees in you._ Chris had said. What did he mean? Had Mickey noticed him after all? He picks up the invite that is on the sink and studies it. He's not going to find out if he keeps staring at himself in the mirror. Besides, he was late for the party anyway. 

Ian goes to Debbie's bedroom to steal perfume before he can finally head out. He bumps into Frank who is rushing towards the bathroom. Ian quickly excuses him and gets out of his way. He's already cleaned up and running late. His father's puke on him is the last thing he needs. He has just confirmed he's smelling great when he remembers his flyer on the sink. He quickly rushes towards the bathroom but he's too late. Frank opted to vomit on the sink instead of the toilet and now his flyer is ruined. 

Ian wants to cry. 

He contemplates undressing, getting into his pajamas and completely giving up. Mickey had strictly said if anything happened to the flyer they would be sent back home. He can see the invite from where he's standing and there's no need to even clean it, it's _ruined._ Ian rubs his forehead and sighs. He wants to shoot Frank in the head right now. 

_I honestly don't know what he sees in you._

Ian decides to stop being a pussy and heads to the north side. That statement gives him the strength and confidence to leave his house without an invitation. 

But that's until he gets there and paces at the sidewalk. The nervousness is back and he can't help but feel like Chris made a mistake. He still joins the queue though. Twenty more minutes and finally it's his turn. The guys are the gate are not fucking around and unfortunately for Ian they are the ones in Mickey's crew that think they own the world. So far things aren't in his favour. 

It's finally Ian's turn and his stomach is in knots. 

"Flyer." Ethan demands.

"Lost it."

"Liar, no way you had one to begin with. Fuck off." 

Ian sighs and starts to walk away. This is an argument he won't win. "Wait." a tired voice says and Ian turns around. "He can come through." Chris says sounding bored and drunk. 

"Chris, do you even know who this is?"

"Yes. And Mickey wants him here. Come on Gallagher."

Ian is ushered into the Milkovich mansion and he walks in. His school mates are scattered everywhere dancing and drinking. Ian supposes he shouldn't say schoolmates because all he can see are the popular kids. He's pretty sure with his red hair and general appearance he stands out big time. Which is proven true when some cheerleaders can't stop staring at him. They're probably wondering if he stole someone else's invite.

Ian pours himself a beer and takes a corner. He looks around to see if he can spot Mickey. He sees him laughing and talking with some of the football players. Ian just stands there and watches Mickey with his cut off sleeves and sexy as hell arms. 

~•

Fifteen minutes later Ian looses Mickey and he decides to go to the bathroom instead. He takes the stairs and opens the first room he sees. After he washes his hands he gets out and is about to go back downstairs when he hears voices in the next room. Mickey's is one of them. 

"Did you invite him?" Mickey asks. 

"Yes, I swear to you."

"Then where the fuck is he Chris?"

"He's here. At the party, I brought him in personally." Chris tries to convince and angry Mickey. 

Ian starts to smile to himself. His heart flattering with happiness. If he's not mistaken Mickey likes him too. Unless of course he's asking for him for another completely unrelated reason. 

"Fine, I'll go fucking look for him." Mickey says and the door opens before Ian gets a chance to run. 

_Busted._

"Gallagher."

Ian looks at the ground shyly. "Hey Mickey."

"You came." Mickey points out. 

Ian would be an idiot to miss this. Why is Mickey surprised? "Yeah, had to."

Mickey thumbs his lower lip and smiles at him. "What are you drinking?" 

"Well, I prefer whiskey," Mickey raises an eyebrow and Ian laughs. "Yeah, but I could only find beer." he raises his glass.. 

"I got more whiskey if you like." Mickey offers.

Ian nods. "Is there somewhere quiet we can talk?" 

Mickey nods and they walk quietly to another room. Ian can tell it's obviously Mickey's from the posters.

"Nice room." he compliments.

"You like?" Mickey asks looking pleased that Ian approves. 

It is clear now, and Ian doesn't understand how Mickey could like _him._ Out of everyone else in the entire school, he picks Ian who has always kept to himself. How did he even notice him? 

Mickey pulls out a bottle of whiskey from a drawer and puts some in Ian's cup of beer before sipping some right from the bottle. He gestures for Ian to sit on the bed and then joins him. 

"So what's up?"

Ian clears his throat. "How come I made it to the guest list?"

"Because I wanted you here."

"Why?"

Mickey takes a gulp from the bottle before chewing on his bottom lip. "I've always liked you man."

"But we are not even friends."

Mickey sighs. "I don't mean as a friend."

So the rumours are true. "How did you even notice me? I mean you are... you."

The brunette chuckles. "At first it was the hair." Ian looks on in disbelief. "And then I thought you were... cute or whatever. And I like how you always mind your own business."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yep."

"Even with my freckles?"

"Especially with your freckles."

Ian can feel himself blushing. "How long?"

Mickey clears his throat. "Since last year."

They are talking slowly and quietly, in a way that Ian didn't even know Mickey was capable of. He is a loud guy that commands attention. Now he just seems mostly...shy. An adjective Ian never thought he would ever use to describe Mickey. 

"I like you too. Have for such a long fucking time." Ian lets out with a shaky breath. "When Chris gave me that flyer I was sure it was a mistake."

"It isn't." Mickey reassures and caresses his cheek with his palm. Ian leans into the touch and closes his eyes. 

"I'm glad you came." Mickey whispers against his lips before touching his to Ian's and they exchange a dry kiss. 

Ian pinches his thigh discreetly to ensure he's not dreaming. 

Soon Mickey is pulling away and Ian whines. Mickey chuckles and walks towards the door and locks it. "Are you comfortable with this?"

Ian nods eagerly and Mickey smiles. He walks back towards the bed and makes Ian stand up. Soon he's pulling Ian in for a kiss. It's awkward at first because Ian doesn't know what to do. But Mickey must pick up on that because he slows down and Ian copies him. His first kiss couldn't be more perfect right now. He almost wants to pose and do a happy dance. 

But when Mickey sucks harder on his lower lip then licks on it, Ian's thoughts get derailed and back to the wonderful feeling he's experiencing right now. He moans involuntarily and next thing he knows Mickey's tongue is in his mouth. Ian does the only obvious thing to do and sucks on it. He's rewarded with a quiet moan. That encourages him so he licks on Mickey's tongue with his own and Mickey pulls him closer. 

Ian wiggles and he realises he's lying on the bed with Mickey ontop of him. How did they get here? God, Mickey is a good kisser. Just when Ian thinks he has experienced all the pleasure he will tonight Mickey starts kissing on his neck. Ian wraps his hands around him. 

"Tell me if you want to stop." 

Mickey mumbles and keeps going. All Ian is thinking is _yes, yes, yes._ As a matter of fact he wants more. Right now Mickey's body is moving as he kisses on Ian's neck and he keeps grazing Ian's hard crotch with his and Ian wants to cry out. He wonder what it would feel like if they were to grind against each other for real. 

With that thought Ian takes his hands lower and grabs Mickey's ass and presses him against his dick. This time he moans outloud. Now he's thinking _more, more, more._ Mickey claims his lips again as he grinds their dicks together. It feels so amazing, Jesus. 

"You feel fucking amazing too. Fuck." Mickey says and then sits up. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." Ian looks at Mickey's hard on and then back up at the man again. "Yes, I know I'm hard, we both are but I don't want to..."

"I want it." Ian hurriedly lets him know. 

"Ian..."

"I do. I want you." Ian kneels and pecks Mickey on the lips. "I want you." he repeats. Ian may be a virgin but he has pictured this for as long as he can remember. 

Mickey nods and pulls him in for another kiss. This one is not as soft as the first, but somehow its better. It's accompanied by them taking off of their clothes. 

"Fuck." Mickey curses when he sees Ian's dick. "For a guy so young..." Ian initiates the kiss to shut him up. 

He knows that he's well endowed, but Mickey increases his shyness tenfold when he admires and compliments his dick like that. They are naked now and Mickey is still on top him. He is now caressing his sides and looking Ian in the eyes. 

"You sure about this?"

"Yes." Ian replies confidently.

"How do you want it?"

Ian freezes. He has no idea. "I... I don't know." he worries Mickey will get up and leave now that Ian doesn't even know what he wants so he clutches the other man's arms. 

"Hey... hey." Mickey pushes his bangs off his face. "It's okay, I got you."

Mickey stretches and pulls a condom and lube from his drawer. The fact that they are so conveniently there makes Ian uneasy. His face falls and Mickey looks at him worriedly. 

"What's wrong?"

"I..." Ian doesn't know how to put across what he's feeling. "You just had those there?" 

"I..."

"Will you go back to ignoring me after this?" Ian interrupts. Ian doesn't think he will take it if Mickey is just using him. 

The brunette pecks him. "I like you Ian. So much. Haven't dated in two years trying to work out how to approach you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be here about to take your virginity if I didn't genuinely want you." he caresses his forehead. "I promise."

Ian nods. "Okay, go ahead."

Mickey kisses and sucks on his neck and Ian moans. He feels a wet finger circling his rim and it feels nice. The finger goes in slowly and his breath hitches. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... I've never."

"I know." Mickey kisses him. "I know."

Ian opens his legs wider and the finger penetrates deeper. It feels a little foreign and weird, but not in an entirely bad way. 

"SHIT!" Ian yells and then covers his mouth. 

Mickey pulls his hand away. "It's okay. Let it out."

"Do that again." Ian orders. 

Mickey chuckles but obliges, this time with more fingers. Ian let's out another loud groan when Mickey touches that special place inside him. Too soon the older man is pulling out his fingers and tearing the condom open. This part Ian is worried about. He bites on his lip and watches as Mickey slides the condom on his hard dick. 

Mickey takes the lube and adds more on his condom. "You ready?" 

Ian is not sure but he nods. Mickey lines himself up and guides his dick inside Ian. As soon as he starts to get inside him Ian winces and moves up on the bed. Mickey looks up at him. 

"I'm sorry. It's kind of _really_ painful."  
It really is. 

Mickey nods. "It is. It's your first time so..." he trails off. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"No! I just..." Ian sighs angry at himself for not being more experienced.

Mickey blinks at him. "If I told you I'm clean would you believe me? It will be less painful without a rubber."

"Okay, yes. Let's do that." anything to not feel what he just felt. 

Only... only he doesn't like this much either. Mickey was right, he does slide in easier and has now bottomed out, but Ian's dick has gone soft. Mickey notices too. 

He chuckles lightly and Ian gets offended that Mickey is laughing at him. The red head tries to push him off. 

"No, I'm not laughing at you I swear. It's just that, I don't like doing the fucking, and it seems you're not enjoying being fucked. I was trying not to put too much on you being that it's your first time but, you wanna switch?"

Ian's dick answers the question when it twitches with interest and Mickey laughs again before pulling out. Jesus, it's painful even on it's way out. Mickey lays on his back and grabs the lube and starts working himself open. Ian watches in fascination his lips slightly parted. Mickey smirks at him and moans. Ian's dick fills up instantly. Mickey pulls him down by his shoulders and kisses him. 

He wraps his legs around Ian's waist and pulls him closer. "Now?" Ian asks. 

"Now."

Ian does like he saw Mickey do and guides his dick inside Mickey's hole. He moans continuously all the way till he's buried deep inside Mickey. Mickey lets out a groan. Ian can feel he's about to come so he shuts his eyes tightly and tries to control himself. It's too fucking soon and he doesn't want to literally act like the virgin he is and come after 2 seconds. 

"You okay?" Mickey asks softly as he pushes Ian's bangs off his forehead again. 

Ian thinks Mickey likes his bangs. "Yes." Ian replies and starts to move. 

"Oh God, oh shit." Mickey moans. "Fuck, I love your dick. Not gonna last."

 _Thank God._ Ian thinks because he doesn't think he's gonna last either. 

He increases his pace as he feels the pleasure spread all over his body. He's chanting Mickey's name because he feels so fucking good. He can feel his orgasm building in his stomach so he fucks him harder and Mickey yells. Ian knows he has hit the brunette's special place too. This is the best feeling Ian has ever experienced, and he thinks if Mickey let's him Ian will want to fuck him every second of everyday. 

He can't control himself anymore and he gives a loud groan before he's coming deep inside Mickey. The other man grabs his dick and jerks himself off as he follows Ian soon after. 

"Fuck." Mickey breathes. "For a virgin, you sure know how to use your dick."

"I have a good teacher." Ian states and they both laugh. "I'm glad I came too." he lays on Mickey's chest and draws patterns on his stomach. "You're different with me."

Mickey kisses his forehead. "'Course I am. You're not everybody esle. You're, you know, fucking special or whatever."

Ian gives Mickey a big unapologetic smile then kisses him. He doesn't recall a time he was this happy. He just had sex with Mickey Milkovich. The guy Ian has been I love with forever who turns out has a thing for him too. What are the fucking chances? 

Mickey smirks at him and Ian looks at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Ready to go again, or your need some time firecrotch?"

"Let's fucking do this."

Ian replies before attacking Mickey's mouth who responds in kind. This time he's not afraid to put his tongue in his crush's mouth. He's not afraid to snap his hips harder. He's certainly not afraid to touch Mickey's dick and help him come for the second time that night. And, he doesn't shy away from telling Mickey how much better that was. And when he gets a pleased smile and a kiss on the forehead, it takes everything Ian has not to say I love you then and there. 

Ian has always pictured his first time to be with Mickey Milkovich. He has always pictured his first time to be _special._

Both of them just came true and he figures he must be the luckiest man on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading.  
> Kudos & Comments welcome. :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the love u guys gave this story that first chptr. So due to public demand, (ha ha ha haa) here is a 2nd part.
> 
> By public demand I mean the five people who wanted to c more of this. 
> 
> So @;  
> Mary  
> Misty  
> Carisa  
> JessiMommaCompton  
> NCC_0419  
>  **Ur wish is my command.**
> 
> @The_1_Fisher_Monaghan_Fan here's to Ian staying the night! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also when you see '1 mnth 3 weeks later' that's when Ian looks like he did in season 2
> 
> #enjoy guys!!!

Ian wakes up to an unfamiliar hold and warmth. But he decides to just bask in it because it feels fucking amazing. His ass also aches a little bit. Oh, wait he's not a virgin anymore. Hoo-fucking-ray! He looks up to see Mickey still asleep with his pink full lips parted slightly as he snores softly. Ian gets the urge to kiss him. He scoots higher so his lips can be aligned with Mickey's. 

Last night was the best night of his life. His dreams came true and he still can't believe it. He watches as Mickey wakes up with a soft smile. Clear blue eyes blink at him and Ian just goes for it. He presses their lips together and smiles into the kiss when Mickey moans and pulls him closer. 

"Hey." Mickey greets. 

"Morning." Ian replies and gets on top of him. "Ready for one more round to start your day?"

Mickey gives a light chuckle. "Only if you kiss me again."

"That can be arranged."

Ian bends to kiss Mickey as he reaches blindly for the lube. He's a fast learner so he fingers Mickey like he saw him do last night and he feels proud of himself when Mickey's body responds. 

"Fuck me Ian."

Ian heartily obeys and smoothly slides into Mickey. God, it keeps getting better every single time. He bites on Mickey's shoulder as he fucks into him hard and fast. Mickey moans and it goes straight to Ian's dick. He lifts one of Mickey's leg and wraps it around his waist and just goes for it. He smiles when his now boyfriend holds onto the headboard and shuts his eyes, moaning and pushing back on his dick. 

Ian can't believe what he has been missing. 

~•

Four hours and two more rounds later Ian and Mickey shower before heading down the stairs. Ian's step stutters when he sees some of Mickey's friends still around chatting and still drinking. The party may be over but this people are still going hard. 

"Yo look! It's the birthday boy. I bet you had fun last ni..." Ethan trails off when he sees Ian behind Mickey. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Mickey barks. 

"Nothing." Ethan replies and turns to his phone. 

"Is what I thought." Mickey replies and grabs a beer from the kitchen. He offers Ian one but he declines. He should be getting home anyway. 

Ian fidgets nervously in place and waits for Mickey to stand next to him so he can tell him goodbye. 

"I'm gonna go." 

He looks around and Mickey's friends are paying attention even if they're pretending not to. He decides to just walk out. He however stops when Mickey grabs his elbow. 

"See you on Monday yeah?" he asks quietly. Ian nods. 

Mickey holds his neck and pulls him in for a lingering kiss. It takes everything Ian has not to pull him back up stairs. Ian can picture himself getting addicted to his boyfriend's ass. Mickey pulls back and Ian gives him a soft smile before he's getting out of there. 

He practically skips all the way home. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

On Monday morning Ian is at his locker looking for his English book when someone slams it closed. He jumps. 

"Hello Gallagher." Chris sneers. "I assume you had fun at the party?"

"Yea...yeah." even if he's dating Mickey, Chris still makes him nervous as hell.

"Great! And you understand that just because you fucked Mickey it doesn't make you part of the crew, right?"

Ian nods repeatedly. "Of course."

"Good. Good." Chris flips his bangs. "Stupid bangs."

"Everything okay here?" Mickey materialises out of thin air. 

"Of course man. Just welcoming Gallagher into the fold. Right?" he turns to Ian. 

Ian looks at Mickey. "Yeah. He was...welcoming."

Mickey nods once. "Now fuck off so I can talk to him." he's looking at Ian but they all know the question is directed at Chris. Ian watches as Chris walks away and turns to Mickey relieved. "He bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine, now that you're here." 

Ian aches to kiss him and he moves towards Mickey's lips but changes his mind and moves back. The hallway is packed and he doesn't know if their relationship only extends to Mickey's friends. So he just licks his lips and blushes when Mickey trails a finger down his throat. 

"Why'd you stop?"

Ian looks around and Mickey smirks. He puts an arm around his shoulder and whistles loudly to get everyone's attention. When their schoolmates turn to look at them Ian looks towards the floor and draws the American map with his foot.

"Listen up! Gallagher here is my boyfriend. You fuck with him, you fuck with me."

If Ian had any doubts before that they were boyfriend status, they're completely gone now. When everyone has dispersed Mickey bends down and kisses him. His legs give out and Mickey holds him by his waist. Ian pulls _his boyfriend_ towards the janitor's closet. He's going to thank him for not being ashamed of him. 

"Really? We're doing this now?" 

Mickey asks but Ian doesn't answer him. He turns him around and pushes him against the wall. The brunette chuckles but it turns into a groan when Ian lines himself up and slowly pushes in. He grabs Mickey's hips and fucks up into him roughly. 

"Christ, I created a monster."

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

The weeks to come Ian gets used to the attention, he gets used to being Mickey's boyfriend. He especially loves the fucking twice a day part. Once at school and once at Mickey's place before Ian goes back home. He had no idea what he had been missing until he tasted his boyfriend's hotness and now he couldn't get enough. Good thing is that Mickey loved sex just as much as Ian and could keep up. Talk about being perfect for each other. 

Chris still gives him shit. Why, Ian does not know and he would give anything to find out. But even though Ian is a little terrified of the bully at least he knows Mickey's right hand man can't touch him. He can't hurt him unless he wants to be on the receiving end of Mickey's wrath. 

His friends, not friends have a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Ian and Mickey are happening but they are slowly getting there. In a week it will be summer break and Ian can't wait to spend even more time with his boyfriend. 

~•

"I'm sorry." Mickey apologises and steps close to Ian who is leaning by his bedroom door. "I would love nothing more than to spend the holiday with you, but my dad needs us to join him in New York or some shit." Ian continues to pout. "C'mon red, it's just a few weeks. And then," Mickey pecks him and puts a hand in his boxers. "me and my ass that you love so much, will be back."

Ian sighs and leans his head back on the door. "Shit." he curses when Mickey begins to jerk him off. "'Tis not just your ass I love."

"Yeah?" Mickey asks and speeds up. 

Ian temporarily forgets what they were talking about. "Yeah."

"What else. Hmm?"

"You."

"Din' hear you."

"You. Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ian hugs Mickey as he comes. 

"Mmm... Love you too. We will talk everyday. Promise."

"Kay."

Ian pulls him in for a kiss. He makes it count for all those weeks they won't be seeing each other. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

_One Month Three Weeks Later_

Ian looks at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. Even with skype and daily phone calls Ian misses his boyfriend like crazy. Also he thinks he might be slightly taller than Mickey now which makes him major excited. His bangs are gone, his freckles are less. He's kind of looking forward to going back to school. 

He goes into his shared room and grabs his bag. The redhead quickly rushes out the door and heads to school. 

He finds Mickey in the field with his group of friends laughing and he assumes catching up. He is still intimidated by Mickey's clique so he doesn't go to where they are. Instead he stands at a distance and watches them from a far waiting to see if Mickey will depart from them. 

His boyfriend looks amazing. The jeans he's wearing are hugging his round ass perfectly and Ian just wants to drag him under the bleachers. He is about to walk away dissapointed and look for Mickey later, --maybe during lunch or something-- when one of his friends nods towards Ian. Mickey quickly turns around. 

Ian shuffles his feet nervously his hands in his pockets. Mickey smirks and says something to his guys before he's walking towards Ian. He stops short of a few feet. Mickey runs his thumb across his lower lip right before biting on it and Ian can't help the blush that comes on. 

"Hi." Ian waves sheepishly.

"Damn Gallagher. The hell?" Mickey walks closer and stands in front of him. He runs a hand across his forehead. "You cut your bangs."

"Yeah, 'twas about time." Ian sniffs. "You like?" suddenly he's afraid Mickey won't like this new him. Maybe he should have kept the hair. 

Mickey shrugs. "Gonna miss them but I like this new you much _much_ better." he punctuates by squeezing Ian's biceps. 

Ian smiles at himself because all the pull-ups have paid off. He steps closer to Mickey and pulls him close for the kiss he's been yearning for, for weeks. Just like he thought, he towers over Mickey even if it's just by like half an inch. They make out till the bell rings. 

As soon as the field clears they realise they can afford to be late for class. 

~•

It doesn't take long for Ian to realise the new him fits in more. All the parties he goes to no one looks at him weird and he actually looks like he should be dating one of the most popular boys in school. They actually make sense now. Before, Mickey repeatedly tried to convince him there was nothing wrong with him, but now Ian actually sees it. He feels more confident. He loves that he's grown and that he looks the way he does now. Some of Mickey's friends even respect him unlike before. They actually talk to him and give him the time of day. 

He was never looking for their approval but now that he has it, it doesn't hurt. 

Not to mention the person who's opinion actually matters loves this new him too. Even though Ian knows Mickey loved him before too. 

 

~•

 

It's Ethan's birthday and even though Ian didn't want to go Mickey wanted him there. He's seated with one of the cheerleaders who also happens to be his chemistry lab partner. She asks him to take her out for a smoke. They are there for ten minutes when she finishes before he does and goes back in. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new and improved version of Ian fucking Gallagher."

Ian winces when he hears that voice. "What do you want Chris?" he asks tiredly. 

Chris crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Ian. "I remember a time when you used to be afraid of me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ian flicks the last of his cigarette and makes to go back inside. Chris stops him with a hand to his chest. "What?"

Chris sighs and rubs a hand across his face. "Look man, I'm sorry for... you know, the past."

Ian frowns at him. No way this is genuine. "Umm, okay." he tries to go around him but Chris stops him again. Ian sighs in frustration. "Mickey is waiting for me, can I fucking pass please?"

"Mickey cheated on you."

"Wha...what?" Ian steps back to look at him. "What?" he asks again. 

"Yeah, he cheated on you when he was in New York."

Ian inhales deeply and tries to keep his feelings in check. "You're lying."

Chris shrugs. "Why would I?"

Ian tilts his head thoughtfully. "Mick is your friend. Why would you tell me this?"

"Because I don't like to see you being taken advantage of." Chris states sincerely.

Ian shakes his head and hugs himself. Why would Mickey lie to him like this? Ian did not deserve this. He had done everything in his power to make him happy. Why would... 

Chris steps towards him and runs a finger across his stomach. Ian gets confused. "Look, I may have been... rude, in the past. But that's _the past,_ you know?"

Ian doesn't need to wonder what Chris is talking about because the other man tries to kiss him. Ian pushes him back angrily. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? This is why you told me about Mickey isn't it? Because you want me! Now that I don't have my _stupid bangs_ anymore you see what Mickey saw in me? Well fuck you Chris! Fuck you!"

Ian is breathing hard and fast his chest heaving. He feels so angry and hurt. Then something occurs to him. "Did Mickey even cheat on me?" 

"I know I didn't fucking hear that right." Mickey joins them outside. "What the fuck Ian?"

Ian sniffs and points at Chris. "He says you cheated on me back in New York."

"WHAT?!" Mickey turns to Chris. "The fuck would you tell him that for?"

Chris looks like he's trying to disappear into the wall. "I don' know what he's talking about man."

"He tried to kiss me." Ian adds. 

He watches as Mickey's expression turns to disbelief then anger. "What?" this time he whispers. "WHAT!" he pulls Chris by his shirt and then bangs him against the wall. "All this years we've been fucking friends and this is how you..." 

Mickey doesn't finish that sentence because he tries to punch him but his hand gets held back by his other friends. The music has stopped due to all the commotion outside. 

"Chris, fucking leave. This is not how friends act man." Ethan says and Chris is manhandled outside the gate. 

"Should've let me fucking have him man." Mickey complains. 

"Then you'd have ended up in jail." Ethan turns around and addresses the rest. "Let's go back in people. Nothing to see here."

He shepherds everyone back to the party and it's just Ian and Mickey outside. Mickey comes and hugs Ian. "You okay?"

Ian nods. "Yeah. Thanks."

Mickey pulls back and looks at him. "I'd never do that to you. I'd never cheat on you Ian."

"I know. I know. Me neither."

Mickey pulls him down for a kiss and Ian can't believe he even believed Chris in the least. But when someone close to your boyfriend plants lies in your head you have to consider them. But he's glad he worked it out himself. They love each other and he'll be damned if he let's an asshole like Chris tear them apart. 

They end the kiss and go back in where Ian doesn't leave Mickey's side at all this time. "Love you." Ian whispers to Mickey.

Mickey squeezes his thigh. "Love you too." 

They both laugh and Ian pulls his boyfriend in for another kiss. "I'm horny."

"'Course you are."

Mickey chuckles and pulls Ian upstairs by his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading  
> #GodBless


End file.
